


moving forward

by probablynotadalek



Series: Probably Not Ficlets [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotadalek/pseuds/probablynotadalek
Summary: There's nothing left of the organization that shaped them.





	moving forward

The first thing Clint said to her was, “What’s wrong?”

The rest of the Avengers had gone through the normal “Great to see you”s and “how’ve you been”s, but Clint took one look at her, grabbed her shoulders to pull her away, looked into her eyes and said “What’s wrong.”

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Natasha’s lie was an instinct. A protection.

“Bullshit.” He released her shoulders and crossed his arms. “You might be able to fool everyone else, but I know you. Something’s up. Tell me.”

She glanced down for a second before letting her walls crumble. “Everything’s gone.” She felt her eyes tear up. “SHIELD was my one chance to erase all the bad I’ve done, and now-” He stepped forward and put his arms around her shoulders. She welcomed it, burying her face in his neck, reaching her arms around his waist and trying not to pretend that everything was going to work out. “Everything’s gone.” She repeated.

They didn’t say anything for a while, content to hold each other in silence. Clint didn’t take his hands off of her shoulders when Natasha pulled away, and she could see the red in his eyes, the first hints of a pain that neither of them would talk about.

“So what do we do?” She asked.

Clint waved a hand at the group who were chatting quietly and trying not to look like they were watching them. “Looks like Cap’s getting the gang back together.”

“I’ve heard rumors of a new SHIELD rising from the ashes Hydra left behind.”

“Your choice.” Clint said. “No matter what, I’m with you.”

She smiled. If all else failed, they were together. Even without Coulson, they were a team. “SHIELD is behind us. Let’s leave it there.” She took a slow breath. “We’re Avengers now.”


End file.
